


All Good Children Go To Heaven

by lolamit



Category: Original Work
Genre: (probably not but oh well), Character Death, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a line from the song <em>You Never Give Me Your Money</em> by The Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Children Go To Heaven

The walkway was dark, only enlightened by the dim moonlight above Jamie, bright, but covered by clouds. The stars didn’t help much, and the streetlights were all broken since long, long ago. Howls could be heard in the distance, sending chills down Jamie’s spine as she sped up her pace. Something told her this was no time to be outside alone. 

A short woman appeared in front of her, seemingly limping, or perhaps just walking slowly. Jamie felt safer, seeing as this poor, old lady could surely do no harm, and as they met, Jamie smiled as kindly as she could in the woman’s direction. The smile was returned – a warm and loving smile – and suddenly, the night seemed a little brighter. She didn’t feel alone anymore. 

Though, only a moment later, a child came walking the exact same route the lady had taken. It was a girl, and guessing, Jamie would say she was merely six years old. Was she accompanying the older woman? She couldn’t possibly be out here all by herself! Jamie felt disquieted, the concern growing inside of her. Should she call for the lady and ask her if the child was with her? Should she just walk away? It felt shameful to just leave such a young, helpless soul out in the streets in the middle of the night. Something had to be done. 

As she approached the girl, she made eye contact. Her eyes glistening – like the eyes of a child does – and a smile so pure bedecking her rose-pink lips. 

“Are you lost?” Jamie asked, words carefully chosen. 

The little girl shook her head, the smile remaining, as a mischievous laugh escaped her lips. Jamie turned around, uncertain what to do. Since the girl wasn’t lost, she must be the lady’s company, right? Or perhaps, she was just being a child, pretending to be something she wasn’t. 

“Do you know the nice, old lady over there? The one who walked right before-“ Jamie stopped midsentence, because suddenly, the road was empty. 

The woman was gone, vanished into thin air, leaving not the slightest trace of her existence. Jamie turned back to the child, who was still smiling carelessly, as if not even aware of any unsettling feelings Jamie was experiencing. A dark shade surpassed the bright in the girl’s eyes, though that smile seemed anything but affected. Cold breezes embraced her, reminding her of the blackness of the sky, the dim, gloomy light barely enough to make out details. Jamie’s eyes examined the girl, subconsciously, but drew a blank on finding more clues to who she was. If it wasn’t for her impeccable – and right now, poorly timed – sympathy, this situation would have never happened. 

“Are _you_ lost?” 

The sound of innocence surprised her, making her look away and frown. Something was off about this child, something was truly disturbing about the way her eyes shifted from childish to blank, her expression completely indifferent, apart from that persistent smile, haunting Jamie even when closing her eyes. 

Laughter erupted from the girl, chiming beautifully in any other case, but, in this moment, it felt like a ring of doom. A warning, echoing through Jamie’s head, as she forced her eyes open. Fear filled up her veins, the terror flowing through her body like blood. Every breath she drew got stuck in her throat, leaving her gasping for air. The girl watched, with the exact same expression on her face as earlier, except something was different. In her hand was a dagger, shiny and silver, her grip tight around the handle.   
Jamie took a reflexive step back, though unable to move any faster. Paralyzed by fright, caused by this six year old girl, who looked so sweet, so gentle. The smile was still plastered on her face, giving Jamie nightmares though being fully awake. 

The girl stepped closer, too, raising the dagger in front of her, slowly, oh, so slowly. As if deliberately drawing out the moment. Her eyes were absent, yet somehow, fully aware, and a quiet giggle sounded from her lips as her arm thrust forward, pressing the dagger into Jamie’s chest, deep, deep. A gasp left her throat as her breathing got faster, irregular and difficult. She tried her best to stay on her feet, but as the girl pulled the knife back out, Jamie fell. Stumbling at first, and then flat on her back. 

Pain crawled out from every inch of her body – aching, pulsating – the feeling excruciating. 

_“One,”_ the girl said, her voice clinging. 

A second later, the child was on top of her, her light body enough to keep Jamie down, writhing in pain. She used her hands to force the girl off of her, but the pain was too powerful, leaving no strength for the rest of her body. 

The girl struck again. 

_“Two.”_

Screams erupted from Jaime’s mouth like an active volcano, sharp cries of pain filling the chill night air. 

_“Three,”_ the girl forced the dagger back down, slicing through Jamie’s chest, digging deeper with every thrust. 

_“Four.”_

Blood stained their clothes, coloring them crimson red, though in the dark, it all looked black. Jamie could feel it pump out of her body, faster by each minute. 

_“Five.”_

Another scream, followed by a sharp gasp for air. Her lungs felt empty, yet filled with fluid, making it more than difficult to keep her breathing steady. Tears streamed down her face. The horror allowing them to fall freely. 

_“Six.”_

The girl was still speaking in a merry tone, as if enjoying the moment, as her dagger once again pushed hard into Jamie’s flesh and bones. She forced open her eyes, wanting to see the child’s expression before her last breath was drawn. It was a battle, keeping them open, but she managed to get a glance of the same, taunting smile, and those vacant, yet determined eyes. 

_“Seven,”_ the girl spoke, while thrusting the knife down, down, deep into Jaime’s body, hitting her heart this time. 

One last scream escaped her lips, strident and piercing, as her eyes fought to keep open. But, it was to no avail, and as they fluttered, she caught a short glimpse of the girl, getting up on her feet again, the bloody dagger gripped tightly. Her smile was unaffected, and the dark in her eyes seemed to dissolve. Jaime closed her eyes, all out of strength and ready to embrace afterlife as she bled out, hearing only a few, clear words, spoken by the bloodstained child looking down at her dying body. 

_“All good children go to heaven.”_


End file.
